roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashwhisker
"A BloodClan cat him; a brown tabby tom. He saved his mate's life, like a loyal warrior...I was so proud of him..." Flowerstar about Ashwhisker, page 1,110 Ashwhisker is roleplayed by Jclay251. A silver tom with dark silver dots and white toes. He has dark blue eyes. He is a very wise and kind cat, and is known through all of RoseClan. he is known to sometimes pick favorites. Ashwhisker and Raven.jpg|Ashwhisker and Raven, That might not be the right Eyes colors Ashwhisker.jpg|Ashwhisker 'History' Born in RoseClan to Flowerstar. He was friends with Rosekit and he never knew of the crush that Rosekit had on him. He was a very energetic and bright-spirited kit, and learned to care for his new friend-Rosekit-quite quickly. He was a very happy kit, but when his sister, Asylumkit, got kitnapped by BloodClan, he became a bit insecure and frightened that he too ''would get kitnapped. As apprentices, Rosepaw met an elderly tom named Ole Pappy who became friends with Rosepaw. Ole Pappy called her ' Rosey Pawy'. Ashpaw saw Goldenpaw and Rosepaw quarell and he tells Rosepaw that if they are friends she better stop fighting with Goldenpaw.. Later, Ashpaw forgives Rosepaw. Rosepaw finds Ole Pappy's son, Blue, who she falls in love with. Ashpaw watched as Ole Pappy died from old age along with Rosepaw as she is given the warrior name, Rosethorn. One day, Goldenspirit comes back to camp and tries to kill Ashpaw, for her mind was fuzzy and she wanted revenge on Rosepaw. This event scared Redpaw, Ashpaw's brother, into silence; he became shy and frightened even at times. Ashpaw luckily survived with the help of his sister-Asylum aka Asylum''frost-, but became fearful and a tad bit angry towards Goldenspirit. He soon became Ashwhisker. Realizing his feelings for Rosethorn, his best friend from when they were kits, he takes her out to the river and confesses slowly, explaining how beautiful she really is. Rosethorn suddenly explains she is torn between Blue and Ashwhisker. She picks Blue, and Ashwhisker respects Rosethorn's choice and tells her, 'BFF Forever'. They play in the river, and Ashwhisker realizes he must of been lonely and afraid to die alone, which explained his sudden crush on his friend, even though he still feels brokenhearted. Ashwhisker and Rosethorn go back to camp. Ashwhisker meets a kittypet she-cat named Raven after a mouse scampers into the twoleg place. Raven falls in love with the tom-cat, and Ashwhisker finds himself stopping by the twolegplace almost every day, just so he can have a converstaion with the caring kittypet. Whenever he watches Raven go back to the twolegplace, he feels a similar feeling to when he was in love with Rosethorn for a couple days, but more true. When Raven is caught outside with the rain, he even makes her a small nest in a den to make sure she's warm. He tries to convince her to stay in RoseClan, but she seems unconvinced. The next time that Ashwhisker goes there, he finds Raven with her house burning down. He helps her without a single thought, and he gets out unharmed, for the most part. Ashwhsiker brings the injured she-cat to the medicine cat den, and pleads for Firestorm to help. The medicine cat agrees, without too much hesitation. The next morning, he asks Raven if she's staying. Raven replies, saying she'll think about it. A while later, they go back to the house. Raven's twolegs have gotten a new cat, thinking the old one, Raven, died. After a bit of trying, Ashwhisker goes back to camp, holding back tears, and alone. He climbs a tree and stays there teh night, thinking deeply about Raven and praying that she'll come. Sure enough, teh next day, he sees the kittypet walking towards camp. He jumps down and gladly greets her. He washes her pelt and then leads her back to camp. Raven explains she's staying, and Ashwhisker is overjoyed. He licks her cheek and nuzzles her. A couple days later, Raven seems troubled and comes to Ashwhisker. He notices her behavior and repeatedly asks her what's wrong. She finally asks if he likes her; Ashwhisker, thinking he's been friendzoned, lowers his ears and responds saying that she's a great friend and very caring and loving. Raven asks if he loves her. He says he does and asks if she'll be his mate and Raven says yes. Raven soon tells Ashwhisker that she is pregnant. Raven gives birth to three kits much, much ''later; Lilackit, Midnightkit, Firekit, and Bravekit(currently inactive). Lilackit follows some cats out of camp, and they get attacked by a fox. Ashwhisker runs out at the realization taht one of his kits is injured and brings it to the medicine cat den. Asylumfrost, Ashwhisker's sister who joined BloodClan, decided to pay RoseClan a visit. Though, as usual, most cats were a bit angry at the leader for letting a BloodClan cat enter camp, Ashwhisker was overjoyed. He was very happy to see his sister again, and showed her his kits. His sister approved and they had a good conversation before she went back to BloodClan. Raven became Ravenfeather. Ashwhisker talks with his mate, saying he believes that his kits will become great warriors. He wtaches as his kits play together, bouncing and being as energetic as he used to be. Ashwhisker and Ravenfeather decide to go patrol the borders, and they find a fox. After a fight with the angered fox, they are left with only a few deep scratches and decide to hunt a bit more before going back to camp. Midnightkit, Lilackit, and Firekit are apprenticed. Fire''paw ''becomes a medicine cat apprentice, while the latter became normal apprentices. None the less, Ashwhisker was very proud of his kits and became the mentor of Streampaw. He was joyful of Flowerstar's choice, since he felt like he could connect with the positive and bright-spirited apprentice. When an older kittypet runs into camp and Flowerstar openly accepts the almost elder-aged she-cat, some cats become angered. Ashwhisker stands up for his mate, Ravenfeather, who was once a kittypet, and she's one of the greatest warriors that the clan has. Later on, Ashwhisker and Ravenfeather are having a normal conversation, when they realize that Streampaw and Lilacpaw are missing. The two run out of camp and bump into Lilacpaw; they tell her to go to the medicine cat den. Ashwhisker attacks a dog that was about to murder Streampaw, one of Lilacpaw's best friends. Redclaw joins the fight, fighting side by side along his brother. Lilacpaw comes back after being healed and attempts to fight again, along with Ravenfeather. They go back to camp to help to injured after the dogs go away. Ashwhisker lays down in Lilacpaw's temporary nest in teh medicine cat, telling the fainted she-cat that evything is going to be alright. He falls asleep next to his daughter. The next day, Flowerstar calls a meeting and Ashwhisker helps his limping daughter to the clan meeting. Flowerstar makes Lilacpaw a warrior, despite her actions of almost getting another apprentice killed. ''"Now, Lilacpaw," Flowerstar could clearly see the apprentice quivering a bit with her nervous smile. "Calm down. You may of sneaked out of camp and almost got you and another apprentice killed, but Ashwhisker told me about what you did. How you went back for Streampaw to protect her and your clan. She could have died without you. That is the mark of a warrior." Lilacpaw smiled. "Now, from now on, you shall be named Lilacflower." Ashwhisker is overwhelmed by pride and cheers loudly for almost all his kits, which are now warriors. He congradulates Midnightpelt and Lilacflower. Flowerstar bounces back onto the highrock and apologizes, quickly making Streampaw a warrior, now Stream''cloud''. Ashwhisker, Redclaw, and some others go on a border patrol. On the way, they find four loners; Dark, Rose, Finch, and Silence. The four loners, hesitant at first, join the clan, leaving the three actual clan cats suspicious and uneasy. They bring the four loners to camp. Flowerstar half-heartedly approves, telling the loners that if they can prove their loyalty, they can stay. Ashwhisker begins to take care and train the loners, along with Ravenfeather. As the loners walk away to catch some rest, Ashwhisker lays his tail over Ravenfeather's back and tells her to calm down and relax, that nothing is going to happen. Later on, though, when they are out with two of the loners, they hear a hiss. Alarmed, the group sets off to find that Silence has slaughtered Dark. Finch shooes Silence away, telling him to never come back. Ashwhisker and the rest come back to find that Flowerstar has given birth to five kits; Rainkit, Troutkit, Moonkit, Squirrelkit, and Silverkit. The tom gladly welcomes his new siblings to the world. Ashwhisker and Ravenfeather go hunting. After catching a bird, he realizes that Flowerstar is saying something. As the pair walk towards camp, Ashwhisker can sense the smell of BloodClan. He picks up the pace, racing towards RoseClan. Once they get to camp, he admits that he's worried to Ravenfeather and tells her that he loves her, even if something happens. Ashwhisker gets injured first by Russet, who surprise attacks the tom. He manages to get away and protect Ravenfeather, fighting side by side his mate. Russet tackles him away before he can do the killing bite on a BloodClan cat, telling him 'she was getting revenge by murdering one of her prisoner's father'. Before she can do so, Ravenfeather takes Russet away, and Flame takes the she-cat's place. Flame gets close to killing him, but Ashwhisker pushes him off. Flame then attacks Ravenfeather, but Ashwhisker blocks the blow. The tom is pushed aside with a deep in the neck, leaving Ashwhsiker on teh ground, almost motionless. Ravenfeather, shocked, takes her mate to the medicine cat den. Moonecho cleans his wounds. Not wasting a moment, Ashwhisker sees a cat leaping towards his mate. He jumps to his paws and saved Ravenfeather's life, while the cat knocked him out. RoseClan wins the battle, and all the cats swarm around Ashwhisker. Lilacflower, his daughter, takes him to the medicine cat den, where they treat his wounds. A couple of days later, as Ashwhisker dies, he sings Ravenfeather a song. He dies singing, singing a song to show how much he appreciated hsi mate, and how much he truely loved her. Ashwhisker moved his paw so that it lay on top of Ravenfeather's paw. "I'm..sorry..." He coughed out. "I'm sorry I couldn't save...myself..." "Ash...whisker..." Ravenfeather sniffed. "Don't leave me..." Ashwhisker smiled lightly, the light in his eyes fading. A sound came from the back of his throat. It suddenly blurred into a tune, and the gray tom hummed a song. "Love of mine, some day you will die," He meowed in a sing-song voice, his eyes fixed on Ravenfeather. "But I'll be close behind~ I'll follow you, into the dark..." He was cut off by a sharp cough. Ravenfeather leaned forward and let out a sharp cry. "Ashwhisker!!" "No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our paws held so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark..." Ashwhisker continued, a light smile on his face. "If StarClan and the Dark Forest decide... that they are both are satis...fied...Illuminate the stars on their beautiful night skies..." Ashwhisker's voice started to fade. Ravenfeather closed her eyes and grit her teeth to stop herself from wailing. "If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks..." Ashwhisker almost whispered, his eyes barely open. "I'll follow you into the dark." His eyes closed, and he shuddered. "I'll follow you into the dark." He echoed softly, his breathing slowing to a stop, a look of peace and love crossing over him. Ravenfeather couldn't help herself snymore. She stumbled to the ground and let out a loud wail of loss. "ASHWHISKER!" Some moons later Ashwhisker is seen in StarClan, after Flowerstar's death, to give Shadow one of his nine lives. He asks Shadow to tell Ravenfeather that he loves her, then gives him a life for loyalty. Ashwhisker wants to visit Ravenfeather in her dream, but can't. He's there to greet Ravenfeather when she dies in her sleep. The two make up again, glad to see the other. After the flood and Silverpaw's return, Ashwhisker suggests a prophecy or sign upon hearing Silvertail murmur that something terrible will happen if the Clan keeps acting like that. He suggests Brightkit, his granddaughter, to receive a sign. He then suggests a few other cats as well. He remarks that Ravenkit standing up to Midnightpelt was no spirit, because she had been doing the right thing, but quickly corrects himself, noticing that he was picking favorites again. He smiles, saying that Ravenkit can receive a sign, because he's a good kit for sure. 'Trivia' *Ashwhisker always had a fear of never having a mate, which is why he suddenly got a crush on Rosethorn in the span of one day. *Though he would never admit it, Ashwhisker felt the closest with one of his daughters, Lilacflower. 'Quotes' "A BloodClan cat him; a brown tabby tom. He saved his mate's life, like a loyal warrior...I was so proud of him..." Flowerstar talking about Ashwhisker after his death - page 1,110 "You two are fighting over NOTHING! Figure it out and be friends!" Ashpaw yelling at Rosepaw and Goldenpaw - page unknown Relationships Category:Toms